Watashi wa xx Hetalia!
by MapleBirdieHero
Summary: Matthew is a secret cellphone fanfic Author! When some of his fanfic fans want Matthew to do a romantic fanfic! But Matthew never written a romantic fanfic or experience love. What's going to happen to this next?


**A/N: Hallo! It's me again! This Fic is based of the manga Watashi wa xx shinasai! I totally love that manga, this is just a for fun fic so let me know if you think I should continue for not! **

**I Do not own watashi wa xx shinasai or hetalia T.T **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Matthew wasn't like other students in his school. One; everyone avoid him, Two; Mostly everyone acted as if he wasn't there, and Three; Everyone was mostly scared of him.

Matthew didn't have friends, cause the reason why mostly everyone was scared of him was cause of his habit he has.

Matthew loved to watch other people and observe them.

" I think The Williams kid as creeper today!" One of the students whispered, as Matthew walked pass.

" What's his problem?" The other said back.

Matthew ignored them. He was pretty much already used to them, calling him names, picking fights with him, and even threatening his life. Did Matt care? No.

" They say if he looks at you, you'll get frostbites!" Another student whispered. " I heard his skin is as cold as ice!" Another add in.

No one really know about Matthew, but what they said was /not/ mostly true. Yes, Matthew did have skin that when touch it was freezing cold, But he had poor circulation! That's one good reason. The other was just all rumors that people _think_ Is real and _act_ as it was.

Matthew stopped in the middle of the hallway and glance back at the group of students who were talking about him. _their making rumors about me again.._ he thought.

The group squeaked as turned away trying to avoid the glance from Matthew. " H-he's looking at us!" One whispered. " My skin is getting frostbites! It looks like chicken skin.." another complained. " Don't look at him! He's trying to make you become one like him!" Another silently shrieked.

Matthew kept staring at the group; tiling one head to the side._ it looked like their chatting again. I wonder about what? I wanna know.._

" H-He's still staring!" The other said already trembling a bit. " L-Lets get out of here!"

The group turned to see Matthew was staring at them. They all shrieked silently and ran down the hall.

_Ah! I wasn't done with them! _Matthew thought. He was about to go follow them when a cheery voice came calling him.

Matthew knew that voice from anywhere. It was his brother Alfred. Sure, Alfred was notice. He wasn't hated by everyone like he was. Actually, Alfred was the only person who wasn't afraid of Matthew -Scary- Habit.

" Maaatttiieeee~" Alfred shouted running up to the Canadian. He was careful enough not to spill any candy from the candy bag he held in one hand.

" Oh.. Alfred." Matthew said turning is full attention to the cheerful American.

" Let's eat together!" The other smiles taking Matthew's hand and leading him out to the school yard.

Matthew and Alfred walked together. " How was your day, Mattie?" Alfred asked seeing Matthew stop to see another group of people talking about a brand new cell fanfic.

" Did you see the New Fanfic from Kumajiro!? Isn't she the greatest!?" A girl squealed. " I heard Kumajio is a boy!" Another said holding her phone close to her chest. " Her or His fanfic's are always the best! I love it!"

" Looks like Kumajiro's Fanfic's are getting more and more popular by the second.. Good for you.. Mattie." Alfred said smiling softly while popping a skittle into his mouth.

Matthew smiled. The a reason why Matthew stared at people was because he love watching how they are. He used their personality and created characters in his own fanfics. He love the reactions they gave people, and how others say they know how the character feels.

After a few moments Alfred and Matthew sat down in part of the school yard, hanging out.

" How was your classes Mattie?" Alfred asked, now eating a melon bread.

" Same as usual.. Everyone seems to run away when I stare at them now."

Alfred stopped eating and placed his hand on Matthew's shoulder.

" Mattie.."

Matthew open his mouth to say something but then quickly shut it once he heard his phone rang.

" is it another fan letter?" Alfred raised and golden eye brow.

Matthew nodded and began to read.

/**_Dear Kumajiro,_**

**_I love your Fanfic! It always make me happy when I'm sad.. But.. Can you please add romance to it? I love friendship and all.. But maybe a little Romance would be alright! Keep writing! _**

**_Love: Elizabeta._**

Matthew stopped at the word 'romance'. He didn't any romance!

" What's wrong, Mattie?" Alfred asked looking at the other a bit curious.

" Some Fan wants me to do a romantic fanfic.. But I don't know how to write one.." Matthew sighed as he stash his phone back into his pocket.

" If you can't write one.. Then don't do it ." Alfred said tilting his head and nomming on the melon bread.

" But not only One is Asking.. Recently I been getting more request aboot making a romance fanfic." Matthew said looking down. " This is something I wanna try.. Out."

Alfred placed his hand on Matthew's, giving him a small soft smile. " it's alright, I'm here to support you all the way."

Matthew stared at Alfed and smiled as well. " Thanks Al.."

Alfred chuckle.

" we should get going to class.." Matthew said standing up and dusting himself.

" Okay!" Alfred said cheery.

After a few moments Alfred dropped Matthew at his class room. The teacher was giving rolls.

" Feliciano! Lovino! Give evveyone back their paper work!" The teacher order.

" Why me!? Do it yourself you bastard!" Lovino splat back. Only Feliciano took the paper and skipped around handing everyone their paper.

Matthew wasn't paying attention, he was too busy glazing around for the perfect subject to do a romance fanfic on.

" I-it think Matthew-San is glaring harder t-today!" Kiku -one of Matthew classmates- said to a Chinese man.

" A-Aiyah aru! I zhink he is!" He whispered back to the Japanese.

_I could make it about Kiku.. But I already made of of him.. Maybe Yao? No. Who? _Matthew thought as is thoughts and gaze travel around.

Just then the doors suddenly burst open.

" Te awesome me iz here! Sorry for being late!" Gilbert Belismicht yelled proudly causing all eyes on him.

The teacher smiled watching Gilbert move away from the door and take his seat. Gilbert was know as being popular and innocent. Everyone loved him.. Everyone expected Matthew.

Gilbert smiled at Matthew who turned away._ he always have a that same smile on his face.. It.. Irritating._ he thought to himself.

After one and a two hours in class it was another break. Matthew was glad to get out of class.

As he was walking down the hall he stood seeing and interesting sight.

Gilbert was getting a love confession from on o the class mates in his class.

" G-Gilbert.. I know we've been friends for a long time.. B-but.. When I see you, when I see you.. My hear g-goes crazy! It all started after school w-when you helped me f-feel better.. S-so I was wondering.. If.. Will you go out with me!?" The girl asked shaking a bit.

Gilbert smiled-almost looked like a smirk-. " Im sorry.. But du are nice and all.. But I only want to be your friend.."

The girl looked down, her hopes shot down. She didn't care though, she shouldn't. She made a smile and nodded in agreement. " y-yah!" She said before taking off down the hall.

_Was that love?_ Matthew thought watching the poor girl walk away holding back tears.

" Matthew! I vas looking for du!" Gilbert said walking to the smaller Canadian.

Matthew didn't answer. He stared at the tall albino with no emotion.

" It's me! Gilbert! I'm from your history class! Your class mat-"

" I know who you are.."

Gilbert blinked a few times then smiled.

Matthew rolled his eyes in disgust. " you always have that smile on your face, it's always the same. That girl gave you her heart and you did nothing to show any emotions back.."

Gilbert tilted his head as if he didn't know what Matthew was talking about. " Well.. Hallo to du too!" He laughed. " I hope to see more of du, Matthew... But it seems I have zomewhere else to be!" He said politely, walking pass the boy.

" See du around."

Matthew watched him leave and disappear behind the corner. _He's such an annoyance._

Just as Matthew was about to walk away he spotted something on the floor.

A Small note book?

Matthew picked it up checked for any name.

None.

_I wonder..._he thought and opened the book slowly.

_No.. This can't be!_


End file.
